Mikotsuhime
'''Mikotsuhime/Princess Mikotsu '(海骨姫) is one of the characters from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is the ruler and creator of the Sea of Death and the sister of Uomihime. Appearance Mikotsuhime's appearance is drastically different compared to her sister's, being dead-like and menacing. Mikotsu has long cobalt-gray hair, bangs styled in a hime cut and tied into twintails. She has red eyes; one eye, her left, is bandaged due to injury, an injury she suffered over the course of her war against the Blue Sea Kingdom. A prominent fang sticks down from the roof of her mouth. Her hands are bony fishtails, that radiate out from fleshy wrist stumps. She wears a cobalt furisode, shades darker than her hair. Tied behind her back is a large ribbon. The collar of the furisode is a pale and dull-like periwinkle, as is the bow and the hem of the dress. The splitting of the furisode reveal a checkered red pattern. The collar and the bow of the furisode are lined with white lace, the hem of the furisode having an appearance akin to lace. Mikotsuhime's obi is dark red, with a blood-red line in the middle of it, and a skeletal fish set in the front of the obi. Before her uprising against the Blue Sea Kingdom and her creation of the Sea of Death, Mikotsuhime's appearance was different, although possessed many similarities to her appearance after the war. Her furisode was similarly blue in hue to her sister's furisode, and her obi had a white fish on it as opposed to a bony fish. The servant fish on her head was also a normal fish. Her hands were also fully fleshed and non-skeletal. Personality In the past, Mikotsuhime dearly loved her father, and was quite close with her sister. She was happier than her post-war self, seen cheerful and smiling. After Uomihime was designated as heir over her, Mikotsuhime changed; rather than celebrating her sister, she grew envious of her sister's power and sought to claim it. After the war, Mikotsuhime greatly changed. Mikotsuhime is often quiet, typically having her servant Skeleton Fish verbally communicate with others. Little remains of Mikotsuhime's personality prior to her war campaign, with only vestigial traits persisting. She deeply hates her sister, her envy, rage, and malice towards her sister culminating into an explosive vendetta. Many years passed after their last battle, and Mikotsuhime maintained a obsession to destroy her sister and the rest of her denizens, willing to do anything in her power to destroy, such as corrupting a child. Her hatred and desire to end her sister's reign only grew during her imprisonment. Even after losing her sanity and falling into madness, Mikotsuhime still dearly loves her father; in her prison, she cried out for her father in pain. Though she loves him, Mikotsuhime feels deeply betrayed by his decision to appoint Uomihime as his successor, crying out to her father in butchered speech, asking him why he chose Uomihime over her. Background Her father was the Sea King, and she was princess alongside her sister Uomihime during his reign. After the Sea King disappeared into deep slumber, he designated Uomihime as his successor and ruling princess. However, Mikotsuhime couldn't bear her father's decision, and as a result, created the Sea of Death in order to seize the throne. A quarrel between the Sea of Death and Blue Sea Kingdom went on for years, with Mikotsuhime's opposition gaining favor over the Blue Sea Kingdom, until Meikai sacrificed his life to seal away the Sea of Death, effectively ending the war and imprisoning Mikotsuhime and her underlings. It was said that an ambassador from the Sea of Death would appear and liberate the Sea of Death from Meikai's curse, although he did not appear for millenia. Appearances Major * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Relationships Wadanohara Cast The Sea King As her father, Mikotsuhime deeply loves him. Because of his decision to appoint Uomihime ruler over Mikotsuhime, Mikotsuhime feels deeply wounded and betrayed, questioning his decisions even after her sanity is lost. Uomihime Uomihime is Mikotsuhime's sister, who she despises greatly. Mikotsuhime possesses great hatred for her sister, because she was chosen as ruler. Mikotsuhime, jealous and envious that Uomihime would become ruler over her, creates the Sea of Death in an attempt to wrest rule from her sister. While Mikotsuhime holds nothing but contempt for her sister, it appears that the feeling is not mutual for Uomihime. Though Mikotsuhime hates her sister, they are still very close. In order to keep Mikotsuhime at bay, Uomihime fell into constant slumber herself, as her slumbering influenced Mikotsuhime to slumber as well. Syakesan/Sal Syakesan is Mikotsuhime's underling. Sometime in the past, Mikotsuhime managed to corrupt him and make him into her Ambassador of the Sea of Death. Being the Ambassador of the Sea of Death, Syakesan betrayed the Sea Kingdom, unsealing the Sea of Death for his princess by exploiting Wadanohara's magic. Sheep Sheep is Mikotsuhime's underling. Tsuribari Tsuribari is Mikotsuhime's underling. Stella Stella is Mikotsuhime's underling. Squid Squid is Mikotsuhime's underling. Old Old is Mikotsuhime's underling. Other Characters Battle Statistics Trivia *The kanji that make up Mikotsuhime's name, "海骨", translate to "sea bones". * Mikotsu is the only character to talk in butchered sentences continuously throughout the game, excluding Wadanohara's butchered speech for a short period of the game, using speech such as "fAthEr... wHy...?" * In the Japanese version, she speaks with Katakana instead of Hiragana. * In the bonus room, there is a picture of Uomihime and Mikotsuhime together before she created the Sea of Death in rebellion. Mikotsuhime wears the same kimono in her normal design, though with a different colour scheme; her left eye is also present, instead of missing and bandaged. The bonus video, "The Sealed Princess," however, shows her with her left eye missing, but unbandaged. *In the past, she was a kind child.#https://docs.google.com/document/u/1/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub Gallery In-game photos i-Mikotsu.png|''Mikotsu's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' bio_PrincessMikotsu.png|''Princess Mikotsu's bio'' Battlecard Mikotsu.png|''Mikotsuhime's battle card'' 95sea.gif Mybloodysister.png Pic-PrincessReturn.png|''Full picture of Mikotsu's awakening.'' Shescomingforyouuomi.png Pic-PrincessReturn2.png|''Mikotsu awakens.'' Ehhh.png Inmyway.png Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea- Princess Mikotsu Sealed Away.png|''Mikotsuhime in the aftermath of the war.'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' WATGBS BR 3.png|''Uomihime and Mikotsuhime in a Bonus Room picture'' Manga WatgbsmangaR4.png WatgbsmangaR8b.png Mini-comics WadanoharaBonusFastSwimmer1.png WadanoharaBonusFastSwimmer2.png Official artwork Ka1.png Quotes *"... Father." References #https://docs.google.com/document/u/1/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Sea of Death Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Antagonists